orapediafandomcom-20200214-history
ORA
ORA is the debut studio album by British recording artist Rita Ora, released on 27 August 2012 in the UK[2] through Roc Nation.[3] The album was recorded from 2010 through to 2012. Ora enlisted a variety of producers such as will.i.am, Ester Dean, Drake, The-Dream,Kanye West and Stargate. Samples of the album's standard edition was made available oniTunes UK store on 9 August.[4] The album received a mixed review from Digital Spy, earning three out of five stars.[5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=1 editBackground and development Ora's first music release was in 2007, when she appeared on Craig David's track "Awkward". In 2008, she also featured on another of David's tracks, "Where's Your Love" featuring Tinchy Stryder, for which she also appears in the music video. Ora began singing in bars in and around London, and in 2009 a A&R told Roc Nation about Ora, a few days later, Ora flew out to New York and met Jay Z.[6] In 2009, Ora made a cameo on Jay-Z's video for "Young Forever" and "Over" by Drake. Ora caught the attention of Jay-Z and he signed her to Roc Nation, for which she was featured in a commercial for Roc Nation +Skullcandy Aviator Headphones.[7][8] Throughout 2011, Ora released viral videos of herself working on her debut album.[9] On 14 December 2011 DJ Fresh and Ora released "Hot Right Now" on YouTube. Ora spoke on the album saying "I wanted my first album to be about what I wanted to listen to when I heard an album."[10] Ora spoke on the time spent on recording her debut album saying "They gave me three years to do my album; two years to find myself and a year to record it."[11] For the recording of the album Ora enlisted the help of producers and writers such as will.i.am, Ester Dean, Drake, The-Dream,Stargateand J. Cole[12][13] and producers including The Runners, The Monarch, Stargate, Chase & Status, The-Dream, will.i.am, Major Lazer, Michael Linney, Brandon Linney, Fraser T. Smith, Chris Loco, Daniel Stein, Wez Clarke, The Invisible Man, Greg Kurstin, Jules De Martino, Diplo. Ora spoke on working with Drake on her debut saying "He’s given me some great songs which I was honored to take."[14] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=2 editTitle and artwork Ora described the album cover saying: "Everything was inspired basically by being bossy, by being independent, and by taking your own," Ora said. "We made sure that everything had character. Everything about my pictures, I wanted them to be moments and to be something that you caught." Ora worked with photographers Gomillion and Leupold.[15] Ora spoke on the title of the album saying "The title represents more than just her last name. “Ora is my surname, but it also means time in my country, Kosovo, and it definitely took me a long time to get this album - three years to be exact".[16] On 22 July, the official deluxe version album cover was revealed.[17] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=3 editComposition http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=4 editInfluence and sound When Ora spoke on the album she said "The crazy thing is I wanted the album to sound exactly like the subway, almost as if its just so free and raw".[18] When speaking about the sound of the album and its concept, Ora said the album "definitely has pop in it, but (...) you can hear influences of jazz in there, you can hear influences of Monica and Aaliyah, and then you can hear Gwen Stefani."[19] Ora described the sound of her album saying "The way I sing and the way I am and the way I look is still very the same but you can hear my influences," she says. "Like, I love No Doubt and Eric Clapton and Bruce Springsteen. It’s old school mixed with a pop kind of stream with a grit. It’s got attitude to it but it’s not ignorant. It’s just a cool f—ing album in my eyes.".[20] She has also stated the album will be influenced by her father's record colllection which, in addition to reggae, also includes such artists as Eric Clapton and B.B. King.[21] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=5 editSongs and Lyrics 'Radioactive' was described by digitalspy as "Guetta-style dancefloor mode". The song was wrote by Australian singer/songwriter Sia. 'Love and War' is described as a "smooth jam" which features rapper J. Cole.[22] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=6 editCritical reception Digitalspy.co.uk gave the album mixed views and three out of five stars saying "She rarely colours outside the lines, but when she does - in the case of gentle ballad 'Hello, Hi, Goodbye' - it points to an artist with brighter prospects than a sub-par Rihanna. In fact, if the album's anthemic bonus tracks 'Young, Single & Sexy' and 'Meet Ya' are anything to go by, Beyoncé's crown is the one she's really gunning for."[23] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=7 editSingles *"How We Do (Party)" was released as the album's lead single in North America, Australia and New Zealand on 20 March 2012. The song was written by Victor Alexander, Kelly Sheehan and Bonnie McKee, the song borrows lyrics from Notorious B.I.G.'s 1993 single "Party and Bullshit". The single peaked at number 5 in New Zealand[24] and at number 9 in Australia. The song debuted at #96 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and peaked at number 62. It was released as the second single in the UK, on 12 August 2012, and Ireland. The song reached number 1 in Ireland, becoming her first number-one single there. It also reached number 1 in the UK, becoming her third number-one single and making Ora the first artist in 2012 to post three No. 1 singles on the UK charts. *"R.I.P." featuring Tinie Tempah, was released as the lead single in Ireland on 4 May 2012, in the United Kingdom on 6 May 2012 and the rest of Europe.[25] The video directed by Emil Nava was recorded in Hackney, East London, and released on 4 April 2012.[26] Produced by Chase & Status, the song debuted at the top of the UK Singles Chart, becoming her first solo number-one single, and second overall.[27] It was released as the album's second single in New Zealand, Australia and North America. *"Radioactive" will be released as the album's third single in the United States. This was confirmed by Ora during her interview on 96.5 KISS FM in Cleveland. She said she would be shooting the video on the week beginning 6 August 2012. Still, not a specific date was given for the single's release. *"Shine Ya Light" will be released as the album's third official single in the UK. Rita confirmed rumours regarding this release during an interview with British radio station In:Demand FM in late August 2012. She is shooting the music video in Kosovo. [1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=8 editPromotional singles *"Roc the Life" was released in the United Kingdom on 23 July 2012 as a album's promotional single. The track was ineligible to chart.[28] An audio video for the track was made available to view the same day. Rita confirmed in an interview that a video for the single will be out soon. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=9 editOther songs *"Young, Single & Sexy" charted on the UK Singles Chart at number 54 due to strong digital sales from the deluxe album. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=10 editPromotion http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=11 editLive performances In April, Ora sang a live acoustic version of "How We Do (Party)" on Wired 96.5 radio in Philadelphia.[29] On 22 April 2012, Ora performed "How We Do (Party)" live while supporting Drake on his Club Paradise Tour. Ora performed "R.I.P." live in studio for 4Music's show The Crush, with a live band.[30] Ora also performed the song at Drake's Club Paradise Tour in Glasgow and Manchester.[31] In April Ora sang a live acoustic version of the song on Wired 95.6 radio in Philadelphia.[32] On 23 June 2012, Ora performed at Radio 1's Hackney Weekend, where she sang "Facemelt", "Roc the Life", "How We Do (Party)", "Shine Ya Light" and "R.I.P.". She also did an acoustic version of "R.I.P.". Ora performed at Wireless Festival on 7 July 2012 and T in the Park 2012 on 8 July 2012 and V Festival on 18 and 19 August. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=12 editTrack listing The track listing of the standard version of the album was confirmed on 28 July 2012 when a photo showing the track listing written on a piece of paper was uploaded to Ora's official Facebook account.[33] The deluxe edition of the album was unveiled on 24 July, with the tracklisting also being confirmed on 28 July. The deluxe edition will include three bonus tracks and a track-by-track interview video.[34] ;Notes *"Facemelt" embodies a sample of "Brap" written and performed by Bart B. *"R.I.P." embodies portions of "Heartbeat" written by N. Egbuna and F. Samadzada and performed by Nneka. *"Fall In Love" embodies portions of "Handguns (Dadda Life Remix)" written by Alexis Latrobe. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=13 editCharts http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ora_(Rita_Ora_album)&action=edit&section=14 editRelease history